Help:Semantic forms/version history
category:forms help :''Recent and future changes here copied from https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Page_Forms/Version_history on 8 May 2018. We are still on 3.7. This may help with pointing out recent features that we can use. It may also help check whether we can use what we can read about in the latest version of mw:Extension:Page Forms and its subpages. See for links. ---- * 3.0 - December 4, 2014 - SMW no longer a requirement; #default_form and #formredlink parser functions added; "googlemaps" and "openlayers" input types added; "mapping template=" now works for "combobox" and "tokens' input types as well; parsing improvements; support for Composer added; other bug fixes * 3.1 - January 13, 2015 - Added support for Cargo extension; fixed handling for when SMW is not installed; sfRenderingEnd hook added; other small fixes * 3.2 - February 25, 2015 - Some form display (text inputs, multiple-instance rearranger icon, etc.) changed; Cargo support added for the helper special pages, Page Schemas output and template parsing; Special:CreateTemplate made more flexible; "link text=" parameter added for #formredlink; "maximum instances=" validated within the form; various fixes for updated jQuery in MW 1.24+; fixes for map inputs; other bug fixes * 3.3 - June 18, 2015 - $sfgLinkAllRedLinksToForms added; "unique", "unique for category", "unique for namespace" and "unique for concept" parameters added for "field" tag; "existing page link text" parameter added for #formredlink; "show on select" fixed for multiple-instance templates; fix for autocompletion in #forminput; fixes for Cargo support; fixes for WikiEditor support; other bug fixes * 3.3.1 - July 14, 2015 - Fix for "Invalid or virtual namespace -1 given" error; "Select all/none" links removed for checkboxes inputs in multiple-instance templates; fix for "values from category"; fixes for form input Cargo registration; other bug fixes * 3.3.2 - July 29, 2015 - Another fix for "show on select" for multiple-instance templates; fix for values getting incorrectly selected in "tree" input * 3.4 - September 16, 2015 - "create page" parameter added to #formredlink; "mapping property=", "mapping cargo table=" and "mapping cargo field=" parameters added to "field" tag; fix for edits involving a CAPTCHA; fix for "tree" input; fixes for Cargo-based fields; other bug fixes * 3.4.1 - November 24, 2015 - Standalone pipes ("|") disallowed in field inputs; "no autofocus" added to #forminput; fix for "checkbox" for some non-English languages; fix for "tree" in multiple-instance templates; "random number" page formulas add another digit if too many collisions; 'sfAddJavascriptFiles' hook replaced with 'sfAddResourceLoaderModules'; fix for file upload popups for MW 1.25+; other bug fixes * 3.4.2 - January 27, 2016 - Switch to extension.json for MW 1.26+; fix for "values dependent on" with "combobox" and "tokens" input types; refactoring of SFFormPrinter::formHTML() code; "partial forms" handling improved; better support for MW 1.25+; parsing of pre-1600 dates improved; other bug fixes * 3.5 - February 25, 2016 - "datepicker" and "regexp" input types added; "height" and "width" params added for "googlemaps" and "openlayers" inputs; "alt-&" keyboard shortcut added for "edit with form"; extension.json handling bumped to MW 1.27+, and improved; fixes for refactoring; fixes for section parsing; image file sizes reduced; Composer autoloading added; other fixes * 3.6 - May 4, 2016 - "display=spreadsheet" option; "returnto" query string option added; fix for display of multiple-instance templates; "tooltip" parameter added for #autoedit; handling added for OpenLayers extension; fix for cascading behavior for "show on select"; other bug fixes * 3.7 - September 7, 2016 - Added "display=table" option for templates; added $sfgGoogleMapsKey setting; removed Composer autoload; added "namespace" param for combobox, tokens inputs; removed "datetime with timezone" input type; removed deprecated "no autocomplete" and "autocomplete on ..." input parameters; removed "remote autocompletion" for #forminput; "values from property/concept" params in Special:CreateForm only displayed if SMW is used; fix for namespace declaration with SMW 2.4.1; fix for closing popup form on save; fix for when redirect page is entered; fix for CreateClass if the "CreateClass" string has non-ASCII characters in current language * 4.0 - November 1, 2016 - Extension renamed from "Semantic Forms" to "Page Forms"; all global variables renamed from "$sfg..." to "$wgPageForms..."; all hooks renamed from "sf..." to "PageForms::..."; support removed for MW 1.19 and 1.20; SMW special properties ("Has default form", "Has alternate form", etc.) removed; "category" and "categories" input types removed; "openlayers" input type is defined even if the Semantic Maps extension is installed; fix for the handling of unnamed/numbered template parameters; other fixes * 4.0.1 - November 7, 2016 - Fix for "Edit with form" tab not getting displayed; fix for using extension.json with MW 1.26; fix for "label=" with single-instance templates; fix for automatic page creation (pages were saved blank); fix for helper forms display when SMW not installed * 4.0.2 - November 15, 2016 - Fix for JavaScript in helper forms; fix for handling non-comma delimiters of list fields; fix for preloading of free text in auto-created pages * 4.1 - February 8, 2017 - Added "datetimepicker" input type; added "rating" input type; added $wgPageFormsUseDisplayTitle setting; added $wgPageFormsSimpleUpload setting; fixed handling of dragging markers in "googlemaps" input type; added support for double-clicking in "googlemaps" input type; added support for double-clicking in "tokens" input type; simplified "datepicker" input type; "form chooser" UI now displays most popular forms separately; support removed for MW < 1.21; other fixes * 4.1.1 - May 8, 2017 - $wgPageFormsDisableOutsideServices added; fixes for handling of $wgPageFormsUseDisplayTitle; fix for $wgMaxUploadSize if it is an array; handling improved for MW 1.28+; other bug fixes * 4.1.2 - June 5, 2017 - fix to get "tree" input type working again; fix to get WikiEditor working again in "free text" input; fix for remote autocompletion using pages' display title; fix for previewing a page with slashes in its name; fix for remote autocompletion with $wgCapitalLinks false * 4.2 - October 6, 2017 - Added "leaflet" map input type; added "feeds to map=" parameter for field tags; replaced coordinates "Set marker" button with intermittent "accept/reject" icons; fixed double-clicking within "openlayers" input type; added "Use Cargo" checkbox in Special:CreateClass and Special:CreateTemplate; added Cargo hierarchy support to Special:CreateClass and Special:CreateTemplate; made "tree" a default input type for Cargo hierarchies; added "date" input type to spreadsheet-style editing; set #default_form with no parameters to specify that page(s) should not have a form; added "hide if empty" parameter for section tags; various bug fixes * 4.2.1 - January 16, 2018 - Improved support for MW 1.30+; removed support for MW 1.21 and 1.22; fix for handling of free text between section tags; fixed display of "datepicker" input type; set #forminput autocompletion to always be "remote"; other fixes * 4.3 - March 14, 2018 - Support added for TinyMCE extension; handling fixed for WikiEditor; embedding of Special:RunQuery fixed; "starting bounds" parameter added for "googlemaps"; "" syntax added for "create title" and "edit title"; "form=" parameter in #forminput can take a list of values; fix for "tokens" and "combobox" inputs for Firefox; fix for "allow half stars" in "rating" input type; Rate Yo! and fancyBox JS libraries upgraded; $wgPageFormsUseDisplayTitle default changed to true; other fixes * 4.3.1 - April 24, 2018 - Fix for form JS not getting loaded on "changes/preview"; improved support for MW 1.27+; fix for JavaScript not getting loaded in "show preview" and "show changes" screens; fixes for embedding of Special:RunQuery; "wpRunQuery=true" option for Special:RunQuery replaced with just "_run"; fixed handling of "default=now" for datetimepicker input type; fix for "your browser does not support Unicode" error with MW 1.30+; fixes for value mapping and hidden fields with "display=table"; fix for autocompletion with SMW 3; other fixes